New Life
by Creative Jess
Summary: Tris and Four two years after initiation. No war. Only Al and Tris parents dead. Training initiates,becoming leaders by force, and more. I'm not good with summaries mostly not on things in is is going to be like an after life story. DISCONTINUED TO CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I was woken up by an annoying alarm. I moved my hand to hit the snooze button, but when i was trying to push it I accidentally dropped the alarm clock on the floor. I ignore it and rub my eyes to wake up. I look over and I see that Tobais was still sleeping, unaffected by the alarm as always.

"Tobais.." I say while shaking him lightly. He doesn't budge so I decide on another method of waking him up.I straddle him and start to kiss him on the lips. I feel him kiss me back and put his hands on my hips. I start pulling away and while pulling away he groans.

"Hurry up and get ready we need to meet with Max and then we have to meet the initiates." I said.

I have been in dauntless for 2 years now and I have two jobs, working in the tattoo parlor and training initiates.I'm 18 years old now and Tobais is 20. Today is the choosing ceremony and the new initiates come in today. They won't be coming until 2pm but Max said he wanted to meet with Tobais and me before.

"Fine, I'll get up." Tobais says but before getting up he pulls me down to him and we start to kiss passionately. He pulls away and gets up to go shower and leaves me wanting more. while he's walking away I can see him smirking, knowing I wanted to continue kissing.

Once he's out of the shower I go in and come out in less than 10 minutes. I see Tobais is dressed in a gray shirt that sticks a little close to his skin, showing his muscles and abs. He pairs it with his jacket and and his black jeans. I go with a black tank top that sticks on to my skin, a leather jacket, and these black legging with leather in some places. I put on my black combat boots and then put my hair into a straighten ponytail. I put on some mascara and eyeliner, just to make me look more intimidating.

I look at myself in the mirror and notice that I have changed from when I started in dauntless. I have more evident curves and my breast have grown to a good size that's not too big but not too small.I have gotten taller that now I reach a little above tobais's nose. I feel hands wrap around my waist and know it's tobais for two reasons, he's the only one here and I can see him through the mirror.

"You look good. I brought some muffins from the cafeteria, so we don't have to go over there." He says will kissing my neck.  
"Yeah, let's go eat. I'm hungry."I say. then we go eat our muffin and start walking out of our apartment to the train. Once we jump in and out of the train we reach The Hub where Max wanted to meet see Max standing in front of the Hub and once he sees us he waves us over. We walk toward him and we walk into this room inside of the Hub.

Once we're in I see the leader of each faction in their including a person from their faction. There's Jeanine, along with Caleb(Erudite). Marcus is here with Susan(Abnegation) and Johanna with Robert(Amity). Jack was there with Rose(Candor).

"What the hell is going on?" I question. I notice that everybody that knew me as the abnegation girl had their eyes widen and were staring at me. I was standing there like a dauntless would, proud and a destructive look in their eye. I noticed that I have changed a lot and became like true dauntless. I was loud and a crazy dauntless, or at least thats how others see us. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously;  
"What the hell is going on?" I question. I notice that everybody that knew me as the abnegation girl had their eyes widen and were staring at me. I was standing there like a dauntless would, proud and a destructive look in their eye. I noticed that I have changed a lot and became like true dauntless. I was loud and a crazy dauntless, or at least thats how others see us.

Chapter 2

Tris POV

"You two were chosen for a special project." Max says, while having a mischievous smile and look in his eyes.

"Not interested. Okay we're leaving now." Tobias says, while walking away and pulling me with him by my hand.

"Yeah, have fun with your project." I turn for a second to say in a sarcastic tone and then turn back.  
"You aren't going anywhere." Max stands in front of the door blocking our way. We sign heavily looking at him for an explanation, and fast because we were loosing our patience.

"Congrats, you two have been chosen as the best dauntless and have a chance to participate in the projects."Max says smugly.

"Do we have a say in this at all." I say in a dangerous tone and glare at him. When I say this I can see that everyone in the room has been frightened.  
"No, you don't and you will be participating in the project because the results are important to us." Jeanine speaks, which is the first time in the whole time we've been in here.  
"And what right do you have to make us participate in your project" Tobias says

"If you don't, you will be kicked out of dauntless."Max says smiling mischievously.  
"But then you won't have your best dauntless." I smiled with the same smug expression.

"The project is a simple task, that you both should be able to complete." Max says ignoring my comment. I can see that tobias has the sam thought as me, that when Max is persistent he won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"What is this project you keep talking about?" Tobias questions.  
" You will be staying in here with the other factions best while us leaders go out and let you get to know each other because you'll be working together for a while, and then when we come back you'll know what the project is." Max says.

"How long will you be gone for?" Tobias ask.  
"Just an hour, that should be enough time right?" Jeanine says

With that said all the leader leave the room and leave us there, to get to "know" each other.  
There's an awkward silence for a second, until Tobias whispers something in my ear and puts his hand around my waist, in which everyone I used to knows stares at like i'm doing something wrong. I ignore their states because I know they are probably looking for the abnegation girl they knew before.

Tobias whispers " You heard them they won't be back for another hour, we could leave and come back." Which I agree to. We start walking to the door which is apparently locked. I look around and see a window and shake my head a little to side to show him that we can go through there.

"Well, we'll be leaving and have fun getting to know each other." I say to the rest of the people.  
"You know they locked the door because they know you would try to leave." Caleb says.

We start walking toward the window, which is a little bit high, but not hard to go through with all out dauntless training."Who said we need to use the door." I say, then climb up the window and jump out, Tobias follows my lead, but before I jumped out I saw that they were gawking at how I would do such a dangerous thing.

Once we're out we leave to go back to the dauntless compound. We stay there for a while talking to our friends and then leave just in time so we can get back to the room in the Hub and at least get to know the names of the people in the room.  
When we get back to the Hub we climb through the window again to get back in the room.  
"Look who decided to show up." says Rose, the candor.

"Look who decided to open their mouth, really don't you candor know how to shut your mouth for once." Tobias said in a menacing tone and Rose stayed silent.  
"As long as you're here why don't we at least get to know each other, or our names at the most." Caleb says.

"I'll start, My name is Susan and as you can tell I'm abnegation." say Susan in a voice that's almost a whisper.  
"I'm Rose, from Candor." Says Rose, almost afraid he said something wrong. I guess she's still afraid of Tobias.  
"I'm Caleb, erudite." Says Caleb which I still haven't forgiven for agreeing to go to our old factions enemy.  
"Tris, Dauntless." I say in a monotone.  
"Four, dauntless."Tobias says.  
"What kind of name is four?"Rose ask and it earns her a glare from Tobias.  
"The kind of name you don't question." Tobias says

Right at that second the leaders come in."So are you going to tell us about this project?" I ask.  
"The project is…" Max starts 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously Right at that second the leaders come in."So are you going to tell us about this project?" I ask.  
"The project is…" Max starts

Chapter 3

Tris POV

"You know four you are going to love this project, and so will you Tris." Max says.  
"Just get to the point." Tobias says annoyed.  
"You know how both of you have always rejected my offer to become leaders, well this project is to get the best of each faction and turn them into the leaders of that faction. There will only be those who were chosen as the best to be the leaders and nobody else along with them. So I get a little break."Max says smugly.

"You don't have an option to participate because you are going to participate no matter what you desire." Jeanine says.

"Wait let me get this clear, you two were offered the opportunity to be leaders but you gave it up."Caleb says.  
"That's none of your business and you wouldn't have a say in it at all." I say to Caleb rudely.

"i didn't sign up for this, I was going to train the initiates and now I get told that I have to be the leader, along with four."I say to Max.  
"Look at this as an opportunity because you dont have another choice." Max says.

"Tris there's no point on fighting with him he wont give up until we do as he says." Four whispers to me.  
"But i wanted to train the initiates."I say back to him. He nods.  
"We'll do it…"Tobias says.  
"Great, I thought I was going to have more trouble convincing you." Max says "…On one condition, we still get to train the initiates and be the leaders."Tobias says.  
"If that is the only way to get you to do it then you may."Max says.

"Now you two need to get back to the compound to be there when the initiates get there." Max says.

We walk out hand in hand, and can feel others staring at us. We ignore them and continue walking.

When we get back to the compound, we start walking to the net where we should meet the we get here they aren't here yet. Tobias has his hands around my waist from the back and starts to kiss my neck. I moan as he continues to kiss my neck. I turn around in his arms so I'm facing him now. We start to kiss and continue until we hear someone coughing to get our attention. We turn around and see that it's Christina and Uriah.

"If you're done sucking faces now, the initiates will be here any minute." Christina says a little disgusted, while Uriah was just laughing.

We can hear the initiate being told that they need to jump through the hole. After a while of waiting we hear screaming and see a blur of gray falling. Right at that moment I know it's someone form abnegation, we haven't seen one since my they jump in the net they seem to be laughing. Tobias goes and pulls the person out of the net and we find out it's a girl.

"What's your name?" I ask not so nicely.  
"Prim." She answers.  
"First jumper Prim." Tobias yells.  
"Welcome to dauntless." I say More initiates keep falling onto the net and there are 10 dauntless born and 8 transfer.  
3 were from candor, 2 erudite, 1 amity, and 1 abnegation.

"My name is Four and this is Six." Tobias says while motioning to me. Since I first started training initiates, I chose to call myself six.

"We will be the transfer trainers and the dauntless born will go Christina and uriah."I say loudly.  
Then all the dauntless born move and go with Christina and Uriah.

"What, is having numbers as a name, a thing now?" a candor girl ask.  
"No, but keeping your mouth shut here is always a thing, got that?" I said in a menacing tone.

"Lucky for you, you will have harder training because apart from being your trainers we are the dauntless leaders so I would watch myself if I were you." Tobias says in a dangerous way.  
I see that they all have fear in their eyes and are thinking that they should be more careful.

"Follow us." I say.  
Once we show them around, the pit, where they will sleep, and the cafeteria we go and sit with our friends.

"So what did you guys do them that they seem to afraid of you to make eye contact?"Zeke ask.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.  
"The initiates, they look like they're facing monsters or something." He says.  
"Oh them, we just told them off and told them to keep their mouth shut…and another thing." I mumble the last part so no one hears me but Tobias.

We stand up because we're suppose to meet Max again to let everyone know that we are the new leaders for now. We tell our friends that we have to go do something and Christina teases us about doing something stand on the second floor of the cafeteria and let everyone know about us being leaders.

"During the initiation period we will have some changes..involving the leaders, I and everyone else that is a dauntless leader will step down during this time and have two new leaders for the time being." Max says through the cafeteria. we can hear the shouts about who will be the new leaders and then max speaks again.

"The two new leaders for the time being will be Four and Tris." Max says. Most people are cheering, others look a little afraid of us being leaders, and most of our friends look shocked because they know we always turn down this position.

Once all the commotion dies down we go sit with our friends again when Zeke says he's going to throw a party at his house and that we're going to be playing truth or dare. 


End file.
